


How We Sleep

by meekheart (doodly_squat)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Promnisweek2019, Prompto Argentum Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 01:52:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17437646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodly_squat/pseuds/meekheart
Summary: Ignis ponders the ways in which each of the four sleep at night.For Promnisweek2019 - Day 3 - Sharing a Bed





	How We Sleep

Sharing a bed with Noctis meant a night of unpredictability. While Ignis wasn’t entirely keen on that, he had long ago learned to live with the Prince’s odd sleeping habits.

Noctis was prone to flop about in his sleep. One might wake up with a hand sprawled across their face, or a limp body strewn over them. Simply put, when Noctis slept, whoever was nearby was regarded as part of the bedding. They were no longer a living, breathing person, but a thing in which might be comfortable to prop against or sleep upon. 

Gladio was quite a different bed partner. He kept to his side of the bed, mainly – which was fortunate because his size might have crushed any of the others had he been a more mobile sleeper. The man snored something awful though, and he smacked his lips in his sleep as well. A night beside the Shield meant a night of sleeping with earplugs. 

Ignis had learned, quite animatedly from Noctis, that he himself slept like a corpse. He didn’t move or make a noise. He simply laid his arms at his sides, closed his eyes and slept. The Prince had called it ‘disturbing.’ 

Then there was Prompto. 

Ignis eyed the bed that he was about to share with the blond for the night. Gladio and Noct were already tucked into their own queen bed nearby. Gladio was reading his paperback as Noct dozed off. 

From where he stood, Ignis could hear Prompto in the restroom going about his usually nightly ritual. Not wishing to look as if he were nervously waiting for Prompto, Ignis climbed into bed, put his glasses set on the nightstand, and then settled down. It didn’t take long before Prompto appeared and crawled into bed as well. 

The day had been particularly taxing, and Ignis knew they were all ready for a good night of rest. He doubted very much that either Noct or Prompto would be staying up for a late night binge of King’s Knight.

And he was right. The blond plugged his phone into the charger and let it be. Then he plopped his head down and went still. It wasn’t long until his peaceful, rhythmic breathing hinted of his slumber. 

Ignis tensed a little as he waited for what he knew was to come.

Earlier that day, he’d relayed to Gladio that he had his concerns about sharing a bed with Prompto. At first, it hadn’t been a problem, but now…

Gradually, Prompto shift a little toward Ignis. Slowly, still sound asleep, the blond ended up huddled beside the Advisor. 

His approach was always tentative at first, like an abandoned animal that both wanted attention but who had known too much pain to trust right away. 

Prompto leaned in further, his face buried into Ignis’ side. The action was so subtle though, so very gentle. 

Finding he could no longer ignore the contact, Ignis wrapped his arms around the other man and pulled him close. 

A content sigh escaped from Prompto, and, even in the dark, Ignis could see the smile upon the other’s sleeping face. That sight made Ignis’ heart flutter and that was why he didn’t think he could continue to share a bed with Prompto for much longer. 

In the morning, the blond wouldn’t have a single recollection of his slumber cuddles. They’d only ever questioned him about it once, early on in their trip, and Prompto was quick to sputter his disbelief. His embarrassment alone was enough to keep any of them from joking around about the topic any longer. 

Gladio and Noctis, in private with Ignis, said they weren’t bothered at all with the nightly contact. In fact, both seemed rather protective of the blond, as if they could sense some inner turmoil in the young man and were happy to help still his demons as he slept. 

Ignis felt that as well, but he felt something else too. His fondness was starting to grow deeper roots, and he very much feared he was starting to love Prompto in a way that he wasn't sure could or would be reciprocated. 

But that was for ‘tomorrow’ Ignis to worry about, because, at the moment, he was content to just doze with his arms comfortably holding the warm bundle of love and tenderness beside him. 

He always slept the best on nights when he got to share a bed with Prompto.


End file.
